Problem: A jar contains $9$ red balls, $11$ green balls, and $10$ blue balls. If a ball is randomly chosen, what is the probability that it is green?
Answer: There are $9 + 11 + 10 = 30$ balls in the jar. There are $11$ green balls. The probability is $ \frac{11}{30}$.